best years of your life
by Yanks302021
Summary: Continuation from Sophia.. Eddie and Jamie raising two teenage girls while worrying about Joe joining the department and Mary Rose deciding what she wants to do. Disclaimer I do not own blue bloods
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sophia, what'd you think of that Chen test? " Jill leaned against her best friend's locker heaving a sigh glad classes were over so they could enjoy the weekend.

Sophia leaned back from taking books out of her locker to take home for weekend studying giving her friend a sigh. "I wasn't sure about question thirty, it could have been a or c. I hope she has them graded for Monday."

"Just the two I was looking for. So it's the weekend want to hang out there's this great new place up on 65th street right around the corner from the train. Kiara already said she's coming, and William. Your sister should come too Siphia." Tina gave Sophia a sideways smirk watching her friend's cheeks redden af the mention of her older cousin.

"I'll ask my dad and call you tonight," Sophia promised. She closed her locker following the two out front to meet her sister always walking home home together. Rebecca joined the group waiting right in front of school smiling as they started walking.

"So a few of us are going to hang out on Saturday you want to come," Tina questioned after taking a step towards their houses. She hoped if Rebecca agreed she could help Sophia convince their father to let them go.

Rebecca side glanced her sister,"yea, we have to have dad though if we can go. Is mom working today it's easier if she's there."

"No I don't think so she has tour until seven."

Pudding her cheeks in disappointment Rebecca thought of a strategy to convince their overprotective father. "Maybe if we get all our homework done today he'll let us go. It's in a group so that's not a problem.."

"You know how dad is Rebecca.." Their father was much stricter with the girls then Joe.

While the sisters exchanged banter Tina and Jill smiled hoping they would be able to pull it off. "It's not like your dad doesn't know us too.." Tina added. "Besides its just dinner to hang out then we're going straight home."

"I know dad is just super overprotective of us," Sophia sighed. They loved both parents but it was Jamie who was stricter on his girls then Eddie. "This is us we'll call you later to tell you how it went."

Saying their goodbyes the sisters parted walking down their quiet block to the middle house they grew up in.

The front door opened allowing Sophia and Rebecca to step inside coming home from junior year of high school. The sisters exchanged a nervous smile before going into the living together. "Mom? Dad?"

Jamie came in from the kitchen where he started on dinner giving his girls smiles. "Hey how was school?"

"It was great dad, is mom working until seven so she'll be home later," Sophia spoke first shifting her weight towards her sister.

"Yea but she'll be home for dinner. What are you two up to," Jamie raised an eyebrow sensing tension from his younger daughters as though nervous to ask him something. He noticed how Sophia kept moving towards her sister as though protecting her.

Without looking at each other Sophia stepped forward first clearing her throat. "Well some of our friends want to hang out on Friday. We'll meet up to head over together and come back together so we won't be alone.."

"Where are you hanging out, with who exactly, and what time do you expect to be back home?"

"In the city on 65th street just to have dinner then right home I promise …65th Rebecca inhaled waiting anxiously.

"Absolutely not." Jamie turned back into the kitchen going back to preparing dinner. He sliced garlic quickly glad for the distraction. With his back to the door Jamie heard footsteps coming in even without looking guessing the twins followed him in to press the issue.

Sure enough when he turned to put the garlic in a pot of oil the girls stood just inside watching him. "Dad, please. We'll text you ever step and through the night, you know all our friends. Kiara is going, Tina, Jill, William.."

Jamie looked up hearing the last name hovering his hand over the pot. "William, he's what a freshman in college right? In that case definitely not."

Rebecca flashed her sister a glare after she promised to convince their father to let them go. "He's a nice guy dad, really sweet and it's not just him who will be there.. Plus he's Tina's cousin."

Putting the garlic aside for a minute Jamie looked up at his daughter's matching faces, eyes wide pleadingly. Heaving a sigh at them Jamie shook his head already regretting what he was about to say. "Let me think about it and talk to mom."

Both girls squealed running to hug him relieved he at least didn't say no. "Thank you daddy. We're going to do homework now." Laughing, Jamie watched them run upstairs sighing again. Turning back to the stove he threw more garlic in, stopping a minute.

Biting his lip Jamie wiped his hands, grabbing the phone a few feet away, dialing his brother. The phone rang a few times before Danny's voice came through. "Hey Danny can I ask you for a big favor?"

"Yea of course, what's going on kid is everything okay," Danny cradled the phone between his shoulder and cheek to finish the paperwork before end of your. Sitting on the connecting desk Baez looked up at her partner curiously.

Jamie looked back making sure none of the kids were listening. "Sophia and Rebecca want to go on this group thing in the city with friends including one of her friend's cousin who is a college freshman"

And your seriously considering letting them go? Are you nuts kid, a boy in college?" Danny shifted the phone shaking his head at the thought his little neices were interested in boys.

"Yea they really want to go Danny, both girls are responsible but not alone…that's where you come in…"


	2. Chapter 2

He no sooner hung up the phone heading the door close again followed by Mary Rose calling in. "Hey anyone home?" Jamie quickly pushed the phone aside turning to stir the pot listening as Mary Rose's footsteps came closer stopping just inside. "Hey dad."

Jamie turned around smiling at his daughter brushing off the conversation he'd just finished. "Hey how was school?"

"It was school. Joe is coming in now he's talking to some girl in his class out front in case you were wondering." Mary Rose spun around starting upstairs to finish her homework and say hi to her sisters. Sighing under his breath Jamie set the spoon aside checking on Joe from inside the bedroom window.

Joe food facing his classmate Violet standing arms length away smiling at her. She returned the smile brushing back her long brown hair behind her shoulder flirtatiously signing a response to his question. Sighing Jamie went back to the kitchen so he could finish dinner before Eddie got home.

Joe came in a minute later smiling wide as he approached his father tapping his shoulder signing hey dad, just wanted to let you know I'm home."

Smiling Jamie signed back "thanks how was class today buddy?" At twenty years old Joe looked more like his father smart and curious but extremely shy especially due to his disability which prevented him from asking girls out in high school. Now he takes classes at John Jay for criminal justice.

"It was good but can I ask you a question? I really like this girl in my class and I want to ask her out but I'm not really sure how to. I want to get to know her better but I get all nervous around her," Joe sighed frustrated at being tongue tied when he spoke to her, fumbling with his hands.

"I can definitely help you out buddy. How about after dinner we talk in your room just us okay?" Jamie rubbed his son's hair watching him skip upstairs happily. Shaking his head he turned back to the sauce.

Eddie came home after five holding her head tiredly a pounding headache forming after meeting her new partner a veteran Detective who orders her around. "Hey lambchop," she greeted stopping to kiss him before opening the cabinet for two Tylenol.

"Hey long tour today?" Jamie stepped behind Eddie rubbing his hands into her shoulders to relieve the pressure. He leaned over nuzzling her glad she came home.

"Yea my new partner is a complete jerk always trying to tell me what to do and he's rude," Eddie sighed taking two Advil with a glass of water. She turned into Jamie leaning against him rubbing her head.

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest until dinner is ready." He kissed her forehead lightly letting her lay down while he finished dinner.

When the sauce was boiling Jamie drained the pot of macaroni carrying plates to the table two at a time. He went upstairs taking two steps at a time stopping in each room to tell everyone dinner was ready getting Eddie last. "Hey babe,how are you feeling? Are you up to eating dinner?"

"Yea the Advill helped and I'm starving." Grinning Eddie got up following him downstairs to join the family for dinner.

After saying grace Eddie looked around the table at her kids. "So how was school today?" She immediately caught Rebecca and Sophia exchange a nervous glance shifting in their seats. "What's wrong "

"We want to hang out in the city with a group of friends and dad said he would talk to you before telling us if we can go,"Rebecca explained quickly with a soft smile to her father hopeful he would say yes.

"Well it's fine with me if your dad says it's okay just call us when you get there and when your leaving.." Eddie gave her a quick look warning her this was their chance to prove they could act responsibly.

Rebecca and Sophia both nodded excitedly eating their dinner so they could let their friends know.

Keeping his promise Jamie cleaned up after dinner taking Joe upstairs to talk privately. They sat on his old bed his room exactly how he left it since dorming two years ago. "So you want to ask this woman out huh? Do you talk to her a lot," Jamie signed.

"Yea we meet before classes and talk sometimes we study together, she's a sophomore too," Joe quickly signed back.

Jamie smiled, amazed that he was having a conversation with his son about asking someone out. "Okay so tomorrow when you see her ask to talk somewhere private a quiet part of the building and ask if she's free Friday or Saturday to go out with you? "

Joe nodded, picking up his hands to sign again. "What if she says no."

Sighing, Jamie replied, "unfortunately that happens buddy but trust me it'll be her loss because you're a great young man. Just ask her and don't worry about that okay…"

"Thanks dad." Joe smiled feeling a little better after talking to his father. He went downstairs wanting time with his mom before heading back to his dorm room so he could study even already receiving straight a's.

Jamie staged on the bed searching the room with a smile on his face recalling how many times he tucked his son in, read to him and cradled him when Joe was fussy. Now all of their kids were grown, the girls would be turning sweet 16 in a month, are starting to go out with friends.

Giving a shake of his head he wished it was possible to turn back time.


	3. Chapter 3

On Saturday early afternoon Sophia and Rebecca got ready for their group dinner with friends. To avoid suspicion Danny hung out with his father and grndfather until Jamie picked him up after dropping off the girls at their friend's house. Rebecca and Sophia talked the entire five blocks excited to be going out with friends alone.

"Be careful.." Jamie warned, waiting until they got inside safely to pick up his brother. He found Danny and Frank sitting in the living room talking quietly in a solemn tone. "What's going on? Where's pop?"

"He's upstairs not feeling well." Both sons could see the deep worry in their father's usually calm blue eyes, concerned about the state of his father's health. At 97 he was still mentally sound although his health began to slowly fade having trouble breathing.

Jamie turned to look up the steps wanting to see his grandfather but not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping. Seeing the torn look on his brother's face Danny nodded having the same debate in his head. "Let's go see pop real quick then we can head into the city, guaranteed they haven't even left anyway."

The brothers walked upstairs both suddenly filled with memories from their childhood walking up and down those steps a million times for so many different reasons. Danny recalled each time he came down to leave so his new brothers and sister could come..being sent upstairs with Frank to get punished for misbehavior.

For Jamie learning how to walk downstairs without falling down, following his big brothers wanting to be like them. He remembered his first day of high school, going down to say goodbye when Danny left for Iraq then meeting him when he came back. The most vivid memory was his last trip downstairs before leaving for Harvard.

In the room Henry lay with his eyes closed resting mostly all he did lately, looking tiny and frail in the large bed. Jamie breathed in unevenly not used to seeing his former cop, marine grandfather who hated sitting around so still. He felt Danny touch his shoulder gently responding with shudder. "Come on kid let him rest, we'll check on him later…"

Giving one more glance Jamie followed Danny out to his car heading up to 65th street in the city early for a good spot. They stopped for food parking down the block to avoid being seen but where they still had a good eye on the girls. "I remember doing this for Erin and Niki…seems like just yesterday," Danny sighed watching Sophia laughing at a joke her friends told.

"I know now she's a lawyer, you're getting ready to retire…I was just helping Joe he wants to ask this girl out from class. Seems like just yesterday they were born you know.." Jamie turned checking on the group talking while they ate.

"Tell me about it.." Danny leaned against the window to grab his trash bag stuffing the empty burger wrapper inside.

The brother's watched quietly as the group finished eating just in time for sunset. When Sophia reached for her jacket William lifted it first helping her out it on unaware he was being watched. "Yea I dare you to try anything," Danny sat up mumbling as he watched with narrow eyes in case the kid tried to make a move on his niece.

"I got your back on that Danny.." Jamie leaned forward for a better view.

William walked beside Sophia continuing to smile at a conversation neither cop could hear though wished they could. "What do we know about this kid," Danny asked eyes trained on the girls walking back to the train with their friends.

"Don't worry I already checked them out they're all good kids never been in trouble at least not enough to have a record." Jamie pulled out once the girls were out of sight starting back home to beat them. His cell vibrated with a text from Rebecca telling him they were leaving.

Danny nodded glad that was over and relieved he had boys instead of girls as Linda did. Pulling into the highway Jamie slowed sighing at the field of red lights ahead of them. "Thanks for doing this with me Danny, I appreciate it."

"Hey that's what big brothers are for kid, besides they're my nieces too. I worry about them just as you do and it gets me out of the house. Wait until your retired and Eddie has a list of things for you to do," Danny teased grinning. Jamie laughed tapping the wheel as they inched forward thinking it better he not respond to that comment.

They arrived in Brooklyn after sitting in traffic for over an hour parking behind a black car outside their father's house. Both brothers approached the house weapons in hand quietly entering together. From the entrance Frank's voice echoed into the hallway talking with a doctor.

"Dad, is everything okay," Danny joined them in the living uncaring he interrupted the conversation with Jamie right behind. Frank turned facing his sons eyes bloodshot red and wet. "Did something happen?"

"The doctor came over to check on pops..he's not well. It's only a matter of time now, everyone is on their way. He did ask to speak with you Jamie." Jamie blinked numbly quickly going up to see his grandfather. He stepped inside slowly taking a minute to survey the older man before moving closer to the bed sitting on the edge.

Henry turned his head slowly feeling the bed move offering a smile. "Jamie, glad you came," Henry spoke each word slowly with labored breath. His blue eyes raised to meet his youngest grandson's taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Jamie, you're the patient one, our peacemaker. Remember everything I taught you Jamie look after your family they are everything. "You have made me the proudest I have ever been,' Henry replied. "Danny is the oldest but this family rests with you."

"I don't know Pop, things aren't always easy," Jamie sighed.

"You lead it Jamie, you and your Eddie, just like me and my Betty. Of the three I have the most peace knowing this family is left with you. They need you Jamie, you are a natural leader, patient but firm when needed."

Jamie sighed, "I promise, pop. We love you." He placed a hand on his grandfather's shoulder sealing his promise to try and lead the family as Henry asked. Henry wanted to make sure he asked Jamie to reassure his old mind.

The family gathered inside standing together for support. Niki stayed by her mother's side staring blankly at a spot on the wall trying to hold everything in. Danny wrapped an arm around Linda comforting her with kisses to the head. Jack and Sean stood together neither saying a word. Across the room Jamie held Eddie both their eyes wet, the kids standing back.

Frank took Jamie's spot on the bed holding Henry's hand the entire time breathing unevenly, his own eyes tearing.

With each passing hour Henry's breathing slowed showing the older man wasn't giving in easily. Just after nine thirty Henry passed surrounded by his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Each Reagan approached Henry to say goodbye while waiting for the ME to arrive. Jamie approached the bed feeling tears already swelling as he knelt down beside the bed next to his grandfather. "I won't forget what you said grandpa, I love you.." Jamie's voice cracked forcing him to take in an uneven breath, taking his grandpa's hand in his.

Giving a gentle squeeze Jamie got back to his feet walking past everyone to hide the tears he couldn't hold back anymore. Erin busily sobbed into her daughter while Danny and Linda comforted their boys. Joe though younger held onto his mom, Sophia and Mary Rose stepping up for his family.

Seeing his father walking out Rebecca quietly followed him down the hall to his old room. When she stepped inside Jamie sat on his old bed head ducked and back to the door hiding his face. "Dad, are you okay?" Receiving no answer at first Rebecca walked closer taking a seat next to her father.

It was then she saw his face, eyes bloodshot and puffy red from crying, cheeks wet from tears. The sadness in his blue eyes a deep twinkling of hurt she'd never saw in her father cut through the young woman. "Oh dad, I'm really sorry about great grandpa. We're really going to miss him, he was.."

Wordlessly Jamie hugged his daughter tightly against him, rubbing small circles across her back nodding. "He was one of the best men as is your grandfather. All of us looked up to them growing up..."

"I can't believe it either.." Rebecca admitted sadly as the shock she held in began wearing off replaced by grief. She leaned against her father sharing in grief while crying together.

Over the next few days every Reagan took turns checking in on Frank who refused to leave the house stubbornly wanting to remain where he raised his kids with Mary. "He's just grieving lambchop..he just lost his father. We'll keep an eye on him but he has to do deal with this his way," Eddie assured when Jamie brought it up worried about his father.

"I know he did I'm just worried dad isn't talking.." Jamie sighed cradling Eddie.

"I'm going over tomorrow morning but he he's doing the same thing you do Jamie. He has all of us to make sure he gets through this I promise we won't let anything happen." Eddie leaned up for a kiss already knowing where Jamie's mind went understanding his worry.

Keeping her promise while Jamie went to work Eddie stopped by the house going right in. "Frank?"

She checked the first floor heading upstairs going to Frank's room thinking he might still be sleeping after the past several days. Eddie paused by Henry's room seeing the large figure of her father in law sitting on the bed where just a few days ago his father lay. "Frank?"

Frank continued staring at the bed forcing Eddie to approach, sitting next to him. "Are you all right? Do you need anything?"

"No just sit with me.."

The funeral was scheduled four days later at their parish in Bay Ridge. Officers from precincts in all five boroughs showed, retired cops of all ranks and friends of the family including Garret, Gornley and Baker.

Eddie spent the last couple of days tending to the family and helping with the grief as uch as she could. Sophia and Rebecca seemed to struggle more than the older two and Frank more than anyone. Jamie was very concerned about his dad.

"Eddie I would really like it if we stayed with Dad, I know it's hard on the kids but...I just..."

Eddie slid her arms around Jamie, "Just make sure the floor plan is secure for Sophia, you know how she is at night in different places...But yes I think it's very important we stay close to your father. We better get going honey. I'll get the kids."

Arriving at the church Jamie led them in to where the family sat up front not one making eye contact. Mary Rose and Joe slid in first sitting beside Erin followed by Joe then Sophia. Jamie let Eddie go in taking the end seat crossing himself. The bearers entered carrying Henry's casket forcing every person inside to their feet.

Jamie turned back, eyes tearing at seeing the casket being brought in knowing what it held inside. This time he couldn't hide his emotions try as he might, receiving a gentle squeeze to the hand from Eddie showing support.

The priest, an old friend of the Reagans stood to start the mass making a small speech about what a wonderful person Henry was always trying to help people. Sophia clung to her brother looking to him for strengths as everything started to hit. Joe hugged his sister tight pushing his own emotion down so he could focus on helping her.

After the priest spoke Frank went up to give a few words about the former commissioner and father. As he spoke every word his voice wavered forcing him to stop and settle down before going on.

Mass continued with the priest blessing Henry as he returned home leading the procession out. Renzulli excused himself approaching the family grim faced and red cheeked himself looking at his old boot before turning to address his boss . "Excuse me sir I just wanted to offer my deepest condolences. If there's anything we can do just ask."

"Thank you Tony, we appreciate it.." Erin turned taking her father's hand supportively excusing them to start out towards the car that would take them to the cemetery. Stepping aside Renzulli met his old boot's eyes recognizing the pain he held in. Before she could pass Renzulli took Eddie's hand pulling her aside.

"The kid is hurting Eddie and there's not many people he opens up to. I know you'll take care of him just had to ask you know."

Eddie nodded understanding, promising she's look over him. Joe waited until his mother helped Jamie back to speak with the Sergeant. "Excuse me Uncle Tony you don't have to worry about dad and grandpa. Im going to stay and commute to school so I can be close and help."

Giving him a smile Renzulli picked his hands up slowly signing back "I know you will Joe, you're a good kid just like your father. " Joe watched Sergeant walk off hurrying to join his family in back sighing. First they would say goodbye to great grandpa Henry then he would tell the family his decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe had talked with Henry often about how much he wanted to be a cop. His deafness helped him see things many others could not see, but being unable to hear if there was danger would be a hindrance to him and to anyone he was partnered with. The last talk he had with Henry had helped him make a choice. He would join the NYPD, but in a capacity where he could excel and be happy.

Joe stepped over to his parents and signed, "Can we talk later? Just us?"

Eddie nodded and hugged her son close to her chest. "Go get your sisters and tell them..."

Eddie felt the earth move as she got incredibly dizzy. "Eddie?" Jamie perked up and turned his attention to his wife. "Are you all right?"

"Im fine, I just need to eat I think...". Eddie slowly sat down on the couch with Jamie's help just in time for joe's return with his sisters. Eyeing their parents on the couch warranted an exchange between all three girls as they too sat in the love seats across from Joe who joined his parents.

"Mom, are you all all right," Rebecca asked quietly looking between her parents.

Eddie nodded, "yea your brother wanted to talk with us about something. Go ahead Joe."

Joe breathed in deeply gathering all his strength for the upcoming confession. Bringing his hands up he signed quickly wanting to get this over with. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and decided that I want to become a police officer too. After talking with grandpa Henry I want to become a CSI.."

Before any of them could argue Joe raised his hands to further explain. "I spoke to great grandpa Henry and my being dead helps deepen my other senses so I can still join the force without putting anyone in danger."

"Wow, you really gave this a lot of thought son.." Jamie sighed unsure how to respond at his son's decision. He wanted to be supportive but worried too having the experience to know the real facts of being a cop. Eddie to stared quietly letting the news sink in, not expecting Joe to say that.

Sophia took a different approach from her parents taking after her mom in temper. "No, absolutely not Joe we can't loose you!"

Joe sighed, face shrinking at his sister shutting him down. "Sophia…"

"I understand how you feel Joe because when I told everyone that I joined academy they weren't exactly thrilled with my decision. We just want you to understand and be sure of your decision," Jamie interrupted quietly feeling a strange sense of dejavou.

"I do and I spoke to great grandpa Henry about it, we talked it over a lot and I'm really sure this where I want to go," Joe signed. He glanced his sisters hoping they would understand and accept his decision as he had been supportive of any decision they made while standing behind them no matter what.

Even Eddie sighed her motherly instincts to do whatever it takes to protect her boy yet wanting to support her. "Seems like you did a lot of research on this Joe..if your really sure this is what you want…"

"Girls, we're just as worried about your brother but we can't hold him back either. Family is always there for each other remember so we have to support him," Jamie reminded them softly wishing his father said that when Jamie made his announcement. He couldn't do that to his son too.

Smiling wide grinned Joe hugged his father tightly grateful to have his support without feeling like everyone was against him.

"Of course we support you Joey your our annoying brother," Mary Rose smiled too sadly knowing their father was right. Despite their worry they had to support Joe's decision for his future. Joe lifted his hands excitedly informing his family all the information he learned from hours of searching.

In his head Jamie could hear Henry's soft yet deep voice praising his grandson on handling the situation. He smiled longingly wishing his grandfather were still there to hear Joe's decision. Out of his side vision Jamie saw Sophia glancing looks to her sister quickly returning with a comment hoping no one would notice.

Their house phone broke the silence sending all four kids out of their seats to answer. "I told you I had it, the phone is for me.." Sophia told her siblings, snatching the phone out of Mary's hand.

Who is it Joe signed curiously staring at his sister thin eyed suspicious who would be calling for her now. "None of your business Joe.." Sophia huffed ignoring the hurt look in her brother's eyes turning to look away.

"Guys give your sister some privacy.." Eddie sighed, waiting until they heard footsteps pounding upstairs. "Have to love this age." Jamie laughed rewarding her with a soft kiss smirking lightly from across the table. Cupping her mug with two hands letting the hot tea warm her hands Eddie returned his kiss leaving their lips together.

Slowly pulling back after a minute leaving their heads close so his warm breath caressed her lips Jamie puckered for one more. "Eddie have you ever thought.."

"Mooom someone picked up the phone to listen to my conversation! I'm having a private discussion here!"Eddie sighed, looking towards the door that led to their hallway.

"And you want more kids? " Pushing back, abandoning her now Luke warm tea Eddie started upstairs to find out who was listening in on their sister's conversation. "If I have to tell you one more time…" left alone in the kitchen Jamie shook his head amused and slightly curious who his teenage daughter was talking to. Jamie carried two glasses over to the sink washing them quietly.

Turning back around Sophia stood in the doorway wearing a large grin one that made Jamie nervous. "What's up Sophie?"

"Daddy, you remember Luke from my class well he just asked if I could go to the movies and take me out to dinner. Can I go daddy please I promise I'll be back before curfew and text the whole time," Sophia batted her eyes hoping that would butter Jamie up enough to let her go.

"No.."

The smile fading quickly Sophia huffed stomping out of the kitchen all the way upstairs ending with an exaggerated slamming of her door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey kid, thanks for calling me out Linda was driving me crazy." Danny grinned taking the stool next to his little brother by the bar continuing their tradition of meeting up once a week for a beer. Even as Danny grew close to retirement Jamie wanted to keep up the tradition of continuing to build a relationship much like the one he had with Joe.

Jamie gave a slight nod lifting his glass in salute as it reached halfway to his lips downing a large portion in one long drink. Lifting his own glass Danny took a smaller sip turning to look his brother over. "So is everything okay? How's Eddie and the kids?"

"They're fine you know getting big. Did I tell you Joe wants to join the academy and work for CSI? He told us yesterday…Sophia is a teenage girl interested in boys.." Danny raised an eyebrow hearing his little niece was starting to show interest in boys.

Taking another quick swig of beer Danny sighed wondering where time went that his nieces and nephews were so grown up. "Good for him continue the tradition. Tell Sophia she's not allowed to date until she's 50." His eyes glanced the game on one of the televisions grumbling at the jets loosing.

"Oh I did she gives that teenage attitude. I don't know how Erin did it with Niki she had an attitude too and Erin raised her as a single mother. Eddie and I can't seem to do anything right by her .." Jamie sighed drowning his frustrations in the rest of his beer.

Danny laughed, "It's the age kid don't feel to bad. "

Jamie arrived home to Eddie lying on the couch kept company by Sophia. "Hey baby, you okay?" He leaned down for a kiss looking her over with worry.

"Yeah, headache is all," Eddie replied. "Sophia wanted to talk to you."

"She is not going with that boy, she is too young and we can't trust a boy with Sophia, if..."

"Daddy, this is not fair!" Sophia demanded. "Why cant I go? Cause you don't think I can take care of myself, well I can! I hate you! Do you hear me?" spinning on her heels Sophia stomped her feet all the way out, up to her room letting the door slam behind.

Jamie's eyes followed his teenage daughter sighing seeing the Reagan temper mixed with Eddie's with her own teenage attitude. "She'll get over it Jamie but you have to talk to her now," Eddie came up behind him giving a nudge towards the steps. Shaking his head at her, breathing Putin preparation for battle Jamie started up to Sophia's room.

"Sophia, we need to talk.." Jamie pushed the already half open door to step in finding his daughter sitting on her bed hugging a teddy bear. She neither moved or acknowledged Jamie until he sat down beside him.

"There's nothing to talk about you don't trust me and don't want me to grow up. "

Smiling softly Jamie shook his head disagreeing even though he knew that's the reasoning of a teenager. "No honey, that's not why I said no. I said no because I don't know him and the last thing your mom and I want is for you to get hurt." He reached up brushing a hand through her blond hair smiling remembering how he used to stroke her hair as a kid when she couldn't sleep.

"We love you Sophia.."

"I love you too daddy but you and mom taught me how to take care of myself and what to do if I need help. If I invite him over so you can meet him would you say yes, please daddy," Sophia widened her eyes working her charm on her dad.

Jamie sighed, "call and invite him to dinner." Sophia squealed pulling him into a tight hug discarding the bear so she could jump up and run to make the call. Smiling glad to see her so happy Jamie went downstairs to let Eddie know.

He found her sitting on the living room couch watching ESPN sports highlights from every team that played. The minute she looked up catching Jamie's face Eddie turned the tv off smiling up at him. "You caved didn't you?"

"Shut up," Jamie laughed joining her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her quickly. "I want to meet the kid first for dinner then I'll make up my mind about letting her go out on a date.."

Shaking her head at him Eddie turned to face Jamie taking his hand into hers. "See, was that so hard?" I knew you'd change your mind." Smirking playfully she leaned forward letting their lips touch for a quick kiss pulling back a minute later to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Someone's birthday is coming up too, what do you want babe it's a big one."

"If you say the number I swear you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month Reagan," Eddie laughed teasingly poking his side until he squirmed away. When he stopped Eddie rested her head back against him smiling. "Doesn't matter dinner sounds good with the family."

"That's all come on Eddie it's a huge deal you don't want a party or something?" Jamie cradled her, his best friend and soulmate.

"I'm too old and I dont feel that well, you know..." Eddie sighed, " can we keep it small"

Jamie smiled, hugging her tight. "Of course it's your birthday, how are you not feeling well." He placed a kiss on her head.

"Im late, I'm weepy all the time, my back and legs ache..,it's the change,"

"Think so? Didn't think you'd go through that for a few more years. Well how would you like a massage," Jamie pulled back moving his hands to her shoulders.

'Thanks" eddie replied. "We go on Monday, I have labs on Friday and we go on Monday."

"No problem ill be right there with you, go enjoy your bath honey..." Jamie kissed her cheek gently. While Eddie went to relax Jamie started dinner sighing when the bell rang. He abandoned the vegetables going to answer the door.

A young boy, dark hair and eyes stood by the door. "Mr. Reagan, I'm here to see Sophia. Can she come down?"

"Yea sure, who are you?" Jamie eyes the boy arms crossed against his chest glad he kept his shield hanging on his hip.

"Luke, Sir," he replied. "I'm her friend and I wanted to say hi. I missed her in class today, she was in the nurse."


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie raised an eyebrow at him stepping aside to let him in. "That's nice of you..she mentioned you...maybe Wanted to take her out?"

"Yes, Sir," Luke replied. "I like Sophia a lot, she's pretty and very nice and so smart...I know she can't see well especially at night and you might be nervous bu I'll hols her hand and make sure she comes to no harm.

At the hold her hand Jamie raised an eyebrow at him slowly. "I'm not nervous Luke because even if I'm not there I'll be watching, we see everything so make sure you take good care of my girl. "

"Oh yes Sir," Luke replied. "I won't let her fall down or anyone push her or scare her. I promise. May I give her the work she missed in class."

"Yea I'll get her.." Jamie went upstairs knocking on Sophia's,door. "Sophie, Luke is downstairs.."

"Really?" Sophia sat up and the cloth over her eyes fell to the side. "I'll go down, can I have my glasses?

Seeing how excited she got made Jamie sigh handing her the glasses. He stopped in joe' s room on the way down smiling. Joe's light blinked alerting him to his father being there. Joe looked over, "What?" Joe signed.

"i better get down there," Joey said. "Or Is mom down?"

Jamie laughed, "mom is relaxing so I'm making dinner. Did you hand in the application yet?"

"Yeah, I sent it over. I hope that being deaf is an asset. "Why is Mom relaxing?" Joe signed. "Did she have that funny pain again?"

"Yea buddy so I'm cooking tonight, in fact I better start or we'll eat at midnight.." Jamie gave him a nod starting out. He walked right past the living room feeling more relieved having Joe watching them.

Joe followed Jamie downstairs and sat on the sofa to watch Sophia. He saw her say, "don't worry about Joe, he cant' hear us."

Luke glanced the older brother turning back to Sophia. "So I'll pick you up at six? I'm really excited to take you out.."

Joe made a noise to get Sophia to look at him, he sighed, "Did Dad say so?"

Sophia rolled her eyes at him signing back, "why are you even in here Joe don't you have other places to be? Mind your business I talked to mom and dad."

"Mom is sick, tell him to go. We have to help dad."

Without saying a word Sophia stood, pulling her brother up by the arm into the kitchen. "Dad tell Joe to leave us alone! "

"Joe, help me with dinner, " Jamie signed. "Sophia, wrap it up okay. Mom needs her rest."

Sophia grumbled taking two hard steps out of the kitchen rejoining Luke. Jamie turned to Joe,"did you get anything?"

"He really likes her, they have a date.."

Jamie cut the tomato hard throwing some into the bowl. "Yea she talked to us about that. Hey aren't you due to hang out with uncle Danny maybe ask him some questions about the job.."

"Yes but since Mom isn't feeling well I'm gonna stick around. I can see hm later" Joe narrowed his eyes confused.

Chuckling, Jamie set the knife down turning to his son. "Not tonight Joe the night Sophia has her date maybe go out for a slice..you know.. "Well it'll be good practice for you and do me a huge favor. Sophia won't want her sister tagging along and I don't want her to know she's being watched okay.." Jamie sighed trying to explain.

"Oh, I see..." Joey smiled. "I got it Dad. Should I bring back anything for Mom?"

Turning back to finish dinner Jamie smiled. "Maybe some soup would be nice, thanks Joe."

Checking on the pot Jamie grabbed his cell texting Danny hey big brother.

His cell vibrated a minute later with a response from Danny. Hey kid I remember about the date, I'm old not senile. don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't try anything you have my word..Sophia is safe kid.

Laughing Jamie text back, thanks old man I owe you a beer for this. Joe actually wants to come, practice for when he gets on the force if that's okay? He said the kid is picking Sophia up at six. He went upstairs letting the kids know dinner was ready going to find Eddie.

Jamie text back I owe you a beer for this thanks. He went upstairs letting the kids know dinner was ready going to find Eddie. Eddie was lying on the bed, one arm over her face, the other palm up next to her. She was so still and quiet.

"Hey babe are you hungry I made dinner?" Jamie slowly walked closer sitting on the bed next to her.

"No," Eddie sighed. "I am just so tired, I think I'm going to bed early. I don't want to eat. I cant get the covers pulled back."

Jamie picked her up easily using one hand to pull the covers back laying her down and tucked the blankets around. He leaned over kissing her fore head gently. "Love you Eddie, I'll be right back up to check on you.."

"Love you," she murmured and fell asleep again in seconds. Jamie was nervous, Eddie was sick, Sophia was dating...things were getting a little crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie brought Eddie Tylenol and a cup of water sitting on the couch handing them both. "Take these babe then you can lay on me."

"Thanks," Eddie sighed. "I don't know how long i'm going to have to deal with this flu. It's been too long and I just feel worse..."

Waiting until she finished Jamie pulled Eddie against him holding her tight. "You should see a doctor Eddie it's going on to long I hate seeing you like this.."

"I had my blood work this morning, while you were at the office, Mary Rose took me down. We see the doctor on Monday. You promised."

Jamie rubbed her back slowly leaning down to kiss her head. "And I'll be there I promise. Try and rest honey.." He rocked her slowly rubbing her back glancing his cell phone waiting for Danny to check.

Danny texted an hour later, "He bought her an ice cream cone..."

Sighing Jamie used one hand to text back. "He better not be sharing that come with her..."

"No, but he has walked her to the bathroom twice cause the hall is very dim. He hwans't tried anything...crap... "Nothing, tht's the problem, I felt like kicking some skinny boy ass tonight."

Smiling Jamie replied, "did they leave he might try for a good night kiss."

"Not yet, keep you posted." Putting the phone aside Jamie cradled Eddie rubbing her back.

The telephone rang as Jamie held Eddie in his arms. "It's Dr. Kindrich...Hello..."

Hearing who it was Jamie turned his attention to her wondering why the doctor was calling

"Are you sure? yes of course we'll come right down, thank you for waiting so late..." Eddie hung up. Dr. Kindrich wants to see us now."

"Did..why Is everything okay Eddie?" He stood helping her up worried why the doctor was calling them in so late.

"He said they found something we need to being to deal with right now that it shouldn't wait. Let's go Jamie."Holding her hand Jamie grabbed his cell and car keys driving them to the doctor's office.

"Eddie, Jamie nice to see you," the doctor greeted. " I hope I didn't alarm you but the situation is important and you have a very short window of time to make a decision."

Jamie held Eddie close trying to study the doctor's face. "Is everything okay doctor what's going on?"

"Well we found something in Eddie's blood tests and based on the levels it's been there for about seven or eight weeks now. Eddie must begin vitamins and monitoring right away...so with that said, Kids, you're going to have a baby."

Jamie stared at him sure not expecting that frozen shocked and more worried. He finally managed to tear his eyes away and look at Eddie next to him.

She was smiling and crying at once, "I thought I was dying...that I had cancer...is it okay at this age? I'm over 50."

"Will they be okay doctor, both of them? "Jamie pulled her into his chest kissing her head.

"I'm not the one to say, Dr. Ingalls is a specialist in perimenopausal pregnancies and he will give you a better idea. Saying that though Eddie's blood pressure is already elevated, I'd like for her to rest as best she can. No work."

Jamie eyes her chuckling knowing she wasn't going to be happy about that. "When can we see this doctor the specialist?"

"Monday, I made a 930 appointment. Eddie, please take it easy until you see her. That is of course as long as you plan to continue."

"Of course we plan to continue,' Eddie replied. "So do I need to stay in bed."

Sighing in relief Jamie kissed her head. "No but you can't be placed under a lot of pressure you need to rest Eddie."

"Telling our family is going to be plenty of stress," Eddie replied as they left the doctor. "A baby Jamie. At our ages...you're almost 55."

"Yes, he'll be a good big brother to the baby as he is to the girls. I'm going to tell Danny to make sure the kids are all at home, we should tell them so if they see you with your feet up they dont' worry or mouth off."

"Ahh I feel like I'm 35 so that counts," Jamie grinned hugging her leaning in for a kids. "We have to tell the kids first wow how will be almost 20 years older.."

Jamie moved away texting Danny, "come home we got called to the doctor and need everyone home. " thinking about he and Danny growing up. Because of their difference in age he and Dany never got along, he worried that would happen here.

Jamie helped Eddie inside, Joe and Mary Rose turned to their younger siblings, "If it is bad news and it probably is the way he's holding her, you don't react, you wait until we are together. Understand?"

Sophia almost leapt into her mother's lap, "Mommy..." She was scared and often being youngest and most sheltered, had a hard time coping. "Mommy, are you okay?" Joe sighed, so much for his pep talk.

"Fine baby we have some news to share," she looked up at Jamie smiling.

"Guys, we're.. Your gonna have a New brother or sister...

Jamie signed as he spoke so Joe got the message. Sophia lifted her head, "A baby?" She smiled "That's great but...aren't you too..."

"Old?" Eddie laughed. "Apparently now, but I do have to take it easy. What do you guys think" Eddie held Sophia close.

Jamie smiled turning to joe signing what about you buddy what do you think?"

Joe raised his hands to sign a response surprised at the news,bringing them down. Sighing he quickly signed fine with a little noise out of his mouth.

"Joe," Jamie sighed, "Are you scared?"

"A little, at mom's age no offense mom. I got in academy but i can go grocery shopping after if you need.." Joe signed.

"you can help, your sisters will help," Jamie replied. "And I've got my time in, I'm retiring son."

Eddie stared at him hearing the news for the first time. She stood up walking past them upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Big shoutout to blueblood82 for writing this chapter with me.

Joe lifted his hands to sign, "yea I am about mom's health.. A brother or sister is family long as they and mom are okay."

"They will buddy, and you guys wil be here to help," Jamie eyed them, catching Sophia and Rebecca sharing small pouts.

"Well I'm going out today with my friends mom already knew.." Sophia quickly spun around making her exit before Jamie could say another word. Giving her father a quick glance she retreated upstairs to her room.

"Thanks for doing this for m Luke, my Dad is uptight and now with mom having a baby." Luke smiled at Sophia.

"Of course everyone should learn how to drive plus it lets us spend time together," luke reached over, taking her hand.

"Now turn the car on and the ease your foot from the brake to the gas slowly..."

Sophia turned the car on following Luke's instructions slowly moving her foot

"Look and move your head to see if it is clear, the slowly pull into the right lane."

Glancing out the window Sophia checked her lane pulling out.

They drove down the road a ways and Sophia navigated the car easily. "Okay, right there red light, slow down."

Sophia nervously pressed on the brake squinting at the intersection.

"Good job, really good!" Luke leaned over and kiss Sophias cheek. Just before the light turned green, a car hit then firmly from behind

Sophia lurched fo3rward bumping her head

Luke felt the belt bite down but turned to Sophia, "Are you okay." Blood was running in his eyes

Sophia rested against the steering wheel holding her head

Sighing, Jamie wordlessly followed wanting to check on Eddie. He proped Eddie into a sitting position with some pillows behind her back on their back, leaning over to brush a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear. "Is that good babe, need,anything else?"

"i'm fine,you go do what yo have to do...you should rest while the boys do.." Eddie smiled. "The morning sickness is over for now but I'm tired so I'll just rest. When did you decide to retire?"

Jamie kissed her head gently. "When we found out I was thinking it over. I want to be here more."

"we'll talk about it first.. Go do what you have to.." Eddie replied firmly letting him know this conversation wasn't over and his decision wasn't final until they discussed it together.

"Call if you need me honey I'll bring you some tea later, love you Eddie."

He went downstairs cleaning up the kitchen first while a load washed. Picking up the two mugs he cleaned them, moving on to the coffee machine.

The machine let out a ding telling Jamie it was ready to be dried. Pulling a pile of cold, slipping wet clothes Jamie made a face putting them in the dryer. While waiting for the clothes he moved into the already spotless living room moving stuff into particular spots.

Jamie pulled the clothes out into a basket enjoying the warmth of freshly dried clothes. His smile faded, sighing at the bell ringing. Carrying the laundry basket he'd just grabbed Jamie hurried to answer it surprised to find his father standing outside.

"Jamie..." Frank stood and looked around his son. "How's eddie feeling?" Frank did not want to give this news to his son.

"She s fine dad not feeling as sick.. what's wrong.." he was distracted by the presence of his father bring there during the middle of a work day forgetting they haven't told the family yet. Being a cop for so many years Jamie knew when a cop was about to deliver bad news.

"I know she's been ill and I was concerned especially since, Jamie the detail is here to escort you to St. Victors' It's Sophia, she hit her head."

Jamie sucked a breath in hearing his baby was in the hospital. "Is she okay dad what happened? I have to tell Eddie.." he felt dizzy with worry about his baby girl. .

"It was a car accident," Frank replied. "the boy she was with is beside himself, he says they were hit from behind on a red light. She seems to be all right but she was vomiting and dizzy."

"A boy luke? I told him not to let her drive.. That she can't.. wait til I see him.." Jamie hurried upstairs stepping into the bedroom a pained look in his face.

"What is it? Is it Joey? Is he okay?" Eddie pushed her self up.

"No honey, Sophia. She was in a car accident and hit her head. She's at St. Vic's Dad is ready to take us."Jamie sighed not wanting to worry her. "She s okay Eddie I'm going with dad to see her okay? The kids are home if you need."

"What a second...i'm going. that is my baby girl and I am going..." Eddie threw her legs over the bed ready needing time to stand still exhausted.

Before she could move Jamie gently touched her arm. "I know she is but you have to rest Eddie, that's what the doctor said. I promise to bring her back soon."

"Jamie I will not rest here in this bed with my baby girl in a hospital, I won't do it. If you don't take me I'll get a cab and go. Please don't do this to me, don't make me go in a cab."

Hating to see her like this, worried arguing will bring more stress Jamie relented. "Okay Eddie do you need help? Dad is probably letting the kids know "

"Just help on he steps." Eddie and Jamie were in their jackets anrd ready to go. "You kids stay here and we'll bring your sister home," Jaie told them giving all three hugs and kisses.

The entire ride over Jamie held Eddie close worrying about his girl, leg shaking "Stop that you are driving me nuts," Eddie told him and held his leg down.

"Sorry I'm scared about Sophia. Dad said she was okay but still the thought of our little girl in the hospital especially Sophie with her eyes.." Eddie found Jamie's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

They pulled up outside the hospital in 20 minutes thanks to the lights and sirens wailing parting traffic instantly. .

He smiled apologetically while helping Eddie out of the car knowing how sensitive she gets. "Sorry just thinking of Sophia." Looping an arm around her back Jamie helped Eddie inside stopping the first nurse asking about Sophia.

"She's just up from CT, second curtain area...you can go back and see her." Jamie held Eddie tight, his fear slowly being replaced with anger.

Sophia lay with her eyes closed resting, looking up hearing footsteps approaching. "Mom...dad...grandpa..." She reached her arms up wanting a cuddle from her mother. No matter how old she was Sophia always enjoyed how being in her mom's arms made everything better.

"Hey, baby girl we're glad your okay," Eddie closed the gap and pulled Sophia close while Jamie stood seething with anger. "Careful, Jamison..." Frank warned.

Sophia cradled against her mom needing the comfort. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't have driven but everyone else does .."

"It's okay angel," Eddie whispered. "It was an accident honey, everyone is okay that's what's important. Ssh, ssh...You're okay that's what is important."

Jamie stepped forward pulling his daughter into a hug. "We're glad your safe Sophia.. where is luke?"

"I'm here Mr. Reagan," Luke replied. "Sophia wanted a moist towel for her eyes, they're tired."

Passing the towel to Eddie, Jamie took Luke's arm. "You and I are going to talk outside.."


	10. Chapter 10

Ignoring his father's look Jamie took Luke out into the hallway, turning him around so they faced each other. "I trusted you with my daughter Luke and now look what happened. "

"It wasn't her fault or mine," Luke replied. "We were legally stopped and the car behind us slammed into us. I would not put Sophia in danger. It's dangerous to shelter her so much...what if Mrs. Reagan gets sick and needs to go to the hospital. If Sophia drives..."

"Your not getting it Luke, Sophia has a visual impairment that makes it impossible for her to drive. I told you that," Jamie sighed biting his tongue to keep his temper in check.

"Yes, but she can drive a little bit in town where she's around familiar places and signs. Enough for emergencies..." Luke sighed. "I kept her safe, I made sure."

Jamie shook his head, "legally no she can't which is why I told her no, so that will end her getting behind the wheel if you want to keep seeing her do you understand? It's for both your safety."

Luke sighed, "Sophia is not blind you know? She's got low vision but she has vision. It's you that's blind. "

"Excuse me? You are working very thin on seeing Sophia ever again. I know she's not blind but even with low vision she needs to be careful. We know more about this then you do."

"No, Sir, with respect you don't." Luke replied. "My sister was born blind and thanks to my folks sheltering her she an't do for herself at all, even what we would consider the basics because my parents did it for her. I care about Sophia sit a lot and never want to see her hurt.""

Jamie wasn't expecting that, needing to inhale before responding. "Your sister is blind I had no idea Luke. We don't do everything for Sophia, Mrs Reag an and I want her to be a regular 16 year old but driving is.. "

"Dangerous," Luke sighed. "I'm sorry I risked her... I would never want anything to happen to Sophia."

"Yea exactly. Id love Sophia to drive so maybe an empty parking lot with myself there next time okay," Jamie admitted wanting nothing more then to have his daughter do things like other kids her age.

"She was scared," Luke replied. "She was scard she'd upset you and her mother. She loves you both so much. When she hit her head, she kept saying over and over that she was worried her mom would lose the baby because of her."

Jamie sighed, "we all love Sophia but her mother is especially close to her, always has been. Whenever Sophia's eyes hurt Eddie made it better. "

"Yes, she told me, we talk a lot. You should get back to Sophia and Mrs. Reagan." Luke shoved his hands inside his pants pocket shifting slowly.

Jamie started back, stopping to look at Luke. "You should get home, if you need I can give you a ride. Maybe come see Sophia tomorrow.. she'd like that but not for long okay so she can rest."

"I'll make my own way, my best to Mrs. Reagan. I'll see you tomorrow." Luke headed out.

Sighing under his breath Jamie went back to the room standing back. Eddie was cuddling Sophia, placing clothes over her eyes. She was in her element tending to her baby girl.

"How is she," Jamie breathed in unevenly walking closer to the bed quietly studying his little girl. Frank recognized the pained look in his son's eyes seeing one of his own kids hurting.

"She's in some pain," Eddie replied. "Her eyes sting and the cut is giving her a headache. She asleep but Jamie.." Eddie choked up. "She just kept saying she hoped.."

Jamie shook his head not wanting to hear,the rest of whatever Eddie was,about to say. He hated,seeing his baby girl like this.

Eddie turned and looked at Jamie in tears, "Jamie... We could have lost her. Are we doing the right things are we..." Eddie felt the earth shift.

Seeing his wife shaking so badly brought Jamie to sit down and pull her closer against him. "Hey shh we're doing the best we can honey, Sophia is okay thank god. be grateful it was only minor"

Sophia heard Eddie's tears in her sleep, she turned her head toward the sound, "Mommy?"

Eddie rubbed sophia's back slowly sniffling. "I'm right here honey mommy and daddy, grandpa we are all right here. "

"Mom," Sophia opened her eyes. They fell on Eddie's belly. "Did I hurt it, is it okay?"

no honey," Eddie soothed. "No baby, your little brother or sister is just fine. Momma is just fine..."

Reassured Sophia lay her head against Eddie, eyes moving up to her pacing father. "Are you angry daddy? Where did Luke go?"

"No, honey. I was scared to death...I was worried that you were hurt, honey. There are reasons I say things that I say. I love you and your sisters and brother so much..." Jamie's voice cracked.

Sophia shifted keeping her head on Eddie but reaching an arm out to her father wanting a hug. Frank's heart melted seeing the three hugging.

"Well Miss Sophia, the doctor said. "You ready to go home?"

"Yea I am doctor.. can i?"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Eddie asked, brushing a hand over her daughter's cheek..

Sophia turned to look her mother in the eyes. "Just tired mom really tired. "

"Watch her through the night, any nausea, double vision, extreme fatigue bring her back," the doctor smiled handing them a release form formally letting Sophia go home under her parent's watchful eye.

Jamie nodded thanking the doctor for taking care of his baby girl. He turned, helping Sophia to her feet. "Let's go home baby.."

Jamie held Sophia from one side and Eddie from the other. Frank followed them out being silent and watching the loving family.


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie sat on the living room couch feet elevated as recommended by the doctor holding a cup of tea. She hated not being so active, itching to get back out on the street. The time off did give her a chance to bond her kids, hear how academy was, or college for Mary Rose and the latest high school drama.

Sophia was in the middle of a story when the phone interrupted. "I got it mom.. hello? Hey Luke..

"Hey, Sophia, can you talk?" he asked "Its important."

"Yea sure what's wrong," Sophia gave her mom a worried look sitting back down on the couch to talk.

"Ive been thinking while we are grounded and...i realized I don't really miss seeing you and stuff so I think maybe we should see other people."

Sophia lay back breathing into the phone, eyes watering. "Luke.. Is this about what happened? If my dad said something I'm sorry but I miss you.. I don't want to see anyone else.."

"No your dad was fine.. this is about me and us." Like sighed trying resist her.

Instinctively Sophia lay against her mom's arm. "I can't believe you really want this Luke.. don't.. I don't understand you cared about me...bat least that's what you said."

"Yes but that passed, things change Sophia I'm sorry. I have to go I'm still in trouble and can't be on for long.."

Sophia sniffled not wanting him to hear how upset she was. "Wait Luke can we still talk please? Just I don't want to do this.."

"Sophia honey, stop," Eddie said softly. "Don't beg, you are above that." It pained Eddie to see her little girl hurting but none of her daughter's would beg for q guy to be with them.

Tears streamed down her face, "bye Luke.." She hung up turning to bury her face in Eddie's shirt. "I love him mom why is he doing this? What did I do?"

"Nothing," Eddie sighed. "Come sit next to mommy..." Eddie rocked and let Sophia cry, "Did I tell you about the time Daddy broke up with me?"

Eddie bustled around her apartment using the day off to tidy up to tired after tour. She paused smiling at the picture of her and Jamie at dinner.

Her phone rang, she sighed and picked up. It was Kara she needed an emergency cover so she could be with her son who wasn't feeling well. Sighing so much for her day off Eddie got ready heading to the precinct taking Kara' s tour with McKenna.

In Brooklyn Jamie used his day off helping Henry and Frank move some old boxes in the garage while listening to the rangers game on the radio. Dave Maloney commented a pass that should have been shot receiving groans from all three men.

Jamie was expecting Eddie to call, so when his phone rang he didn't think twice."Hey babe how's your day off..we still on for dinner?"

"Jamison Reagan, this is Dr. Chaffe at St. victors er, Are you the next of kin for Offcer Edit rJanko?"

"Yes.. Is Eddie okay doctor what happened?" He dropped the box reaching for the keys in his pocket feeling his father and grandpa staring at his back.

"I think you should come down, she sn't come to yet."

"On my way.." he ended the call shakily. "Eddie is at St. victor's ER I have to go.."

"Be careful," Henry warned as Frank dialed Baker for an update and more information on what happened. .

Jamie arrived at the ER just as Eddie was waking up. He rushed to the room given by a nurse taking her hand. "Eddie, I'm here honey.. open up your eyes show me your okay..."

Eddie opened her eyes and moaned at the light. As she spoke softly, oxygen on her face Jmair flashed back to Joe. "Jamie..." He brushed her hair back scared thinking he'd have lost her. His voice shook unevenly matching the quick beating of his heart.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Jamie soothed. "It's fine.. " Eddie moaned, trying to reach out for him tiredly fighting to keep her eyes open. With a soft brush of his hand across her cheek Eddie fell asleep watched closely by Jamie. He held her hand holding back every emotion not hearing the doctor step in.

"She got a concussion but she'll live and should fully recover. You can take her home tomorrow, I'm keeping her overnight for observation."

Jamie took an uneven breath, "thank you doctor." He stayed by her side holding Eddie's hand through the night obsessing how he almost lost her.

"Things were okay, until I was well, then with no warning he dumped me."Eddie brushed her daughter's hair slowly recalling how upsetting that was, never wanting to see her own kids go through that.

"But why mom.. did he say why?" Sophia was confused why someone would do that.

"He said he failed to protect me and he couldn't fail anyone he loves again," Eddie replied, "he was scared baby, I think maybe Luke is too."

Sophia squeezed her eyes shut they burned holding onto her mom tightly. "I love him I really do."

"I know," Eddie sighed. "Lie back, I have an idea." Sophia lay back keeping her eyes squeezed shut. Taking the phone Eddie dialed for a huge pizza with the works and got out a gallon of Rocky road ice cream.

When Jamie arrived home he found his wife with Sophia eating a large pizza with bowls of ice cream on the living room couch. Walking inside he gave Eddie a curious glance.

"We're wallowing," Eddie replied. "You're feeling better angel?" Sophia was surprised how much the junk food actually helped though she still missed Luke.

"Is everything ok? What's going on?" Jamie glanced between his wife and daughter concern twinkling in his blue eyes.

"Luke pulled a Jamie," Eddie replied.

Taking a seat next to Sophia Jamie shook his head not understanding. "Can dad's get in on this party?"

Eddie shares some pizza explaining why they were wallowing over junk food.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning of their sweet 16 Jamie woke early checking on Eddie glad she finally fell back asleep. He kissed her cheek heading downstairs to start breakfast finding Sophia and Rebecca sitting at the table.

"There are my two birthday girls," Jamie smiled. "Look at you...so pretty just like Mom."

Both girls looked up smiling as he walked in. "Such a sweet talker," Rebecca teased.

"We couldn't sleep, to excited about the party," Sophia glanced her sister both nodding in agreement. Nerves mixed with excitement woke them up from a deep sleep wanting the party to be the best one ever. .

"Good, your friends will be here about six, Mary Rose is coming to help set up. Now I know this is your birthday but with Mom being pregnant...

"We know dad... don't worry we won't give mom any stress.. ..." Rebecca began, rolling her eyes at how quickly he deflated their excitement.

"But since it is our birthday can we have your special pancakes pleeease..." Sophia finished hoping for her father's delicious chocolate chip pancake pancakes with strawberry syrup on top cooked until it was golden brown.

"Rebecca, that was not what I was going to say, I was going to say that I'm going to need to ask your help with the decorating," Jamie replied. "Now, on with the pancakes. you want chocolate chips and strawberry syrup?"

Rebecca smiled, "oops sure we want everything to be perfect! " while Jamie cooked the girls talked about their party discussing where decorations should go.

It was family tradition that the birthday person or persons did not help decorate, but they had to change with Eddie's pregnancy. "Here we go, pancakes and bacon for my girls..."

"Thanks daddy.." despite the tradition both girls were excited to help hoping of their party was perfect it would help boost their popularity.

"Jamie" Eddie called from upstairs. "Jamie can you come up?"

Sighing, Jamie left the girls to their plans taking two stairs at a time going back to the bedroom. "Eddie, what's wrong?"

Eddie sat up in bed holding a gift for the girls smiling as Jamie entered. "Nothing, it's the girls birthday, we always give them their big gift together. Are you ready?"

Laughing slightly Jamie kissed her then nodded. "Yea, I'm ready need help getting up?"

"No, I'm not that big yet," Eddie laughed. "Did you wrap it?"

Jamie took the neatly wrapped gift holding it up for her to see. "Wrapped it after you went to bed last night."

"Good, let's do it. I have the balloon guy coming at noon..."

Extending a hand out to help her up despite Eddie assuring she was fine, Jamie followed Eddie downstairs to surprise the girls. Their conversation leaked out from the kitchen about the party while they are.

"Did Dad get one?" Rebecca asked

"Did dad get one what Rebecca," Jamie walked in smiling holding the present out to them. "Happy birthday girls.."

"A piñata," Sophia replied. "The party's theme, remember." She turned around and saw the girl. "Oh, thank you."

The smile and twinkle in their eyes made Jamie grin happy. Birthdays were special but his kids birthdays were more so. "We love you girls much." The girls took their gifts to find their parents had paid for two weeks at a beauty camp over the summer.

"Thank you..." Rebecca and sophia jumped out of their chairs nearly knocking both parents down while hugging them. Shrieking they rushed upstairs to put the gift in a safe place.

The front door opened, Joe walking in, dark bags under his red eyes adjusting to academy training, being yelled at and punished for something another recruit did as they attempted to create unity. .

"Hey Joey? "Sophia signed. "How are you doing? You look tired or is it my eyes?"

Joe smiled signing, "academy training.. come give your brother a hug happy birthday.." Both girls hugged their big brother, heading upstairs.

Ten minutes later Mary Rose arrived to begin helping. As they decorated Eddie caught Sophia brush at her eyes.

The girls' friends began arriving promptly at six huddling in small groups talking until the music started. Pop played from the dj stand, a friend of Jamie bringing the kids out onto the dance floor moving to its catchy beat.

Rebecca molded right into the group, smiling, laughing having a fabulous time. Sophia kept watching the door getting more and more sad by the minute. Eddie noticed her daughter watching the door knowing she was waiting for a certain boy to show up. In between walking around she watched Sophia carefully.

Finally it was too much for Eddie, she went over to her daughter and pulled her aside. "Look at me, you are better than this. Moping over a boy, my daughter?"

"I know mom I just.. my heart pounds around him.. your right thanks mom," Sophia hugs her right.

Eddie gave Sophia a kiss on the cheek as the doorbell rang...Sophia took a breath, "I'll get it. Sit down Mom, you need to rest." She walked towards the door pulling it open, nearly gasping seeing Luke standing on her doorstep. Composing herself she smiled, "Hi Luke."

Luke had a bouquet of daisies handing them to Sophia. "Hey, can you come out a minute and talk? Oh happy birthday."

"Thanks they're pretty," Sophia took the daisies stepping outside into the porch, closing the front door behind her.

"Look, I know it's been two months since..and I'm a jerk to even think that I could even do that but.." Like leaned over and took Sophia's lips in a soft chaste kiss.

Sophia froze taken back but closed her eyes breathing gently returning the kiss. When she pulled back her blue eyes found his twinkling.

"Sweet sixteen you've got to be kissed. I'm so sorry, it was never you Sophia it was my father. When he found out about the accident he was so angry. Please think about us being friends again I miss you."

Smiling, Sophia reached for his free hand, "Luke, I like you a lot maybe we can go out on a date.."


End file.
